Corrupto
by alessandra98
Summary: -Descontinuado- Él quería ser Hokage. Ella quería hacerlo feliz. Él podía cumplir los deseos de ambos… a cambio de ella. NaruHinaSasu. AU
1. Prólogo

**Corrupto**

 **Él quería ser Hokage. Ella quería hacerlo feliz. Él podía cumplir los deseos de ambos… a cambio de ella.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Su cuerpo irradiaba calor, era el aura asesina que lo rodeaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese bastardo a proponer tal atrocidad?

Apretó sus puños, dispuesto a partirle la cara.

-Piénsenlo bien- sugirió el estoico hombre. Sus facciones faciales dibujaban confianza en su rostro. Tanta compostura y frialdad después de haber hecho semejante propuesta simplemente no era normal.

-No- sentenció con firmeza, agarrando la mano de su esposa. Él _nunca_ haría eso.

-Pensé que querías ser Hokage- retó el otro hombre. _Uchiha_ era su nombre.

Sí, quería ser Hokage más que nada en el mundo, pero no así.

-Lo conseguiré con mi esfuerzo- respondió con determinación, no necesitaba de su vil 'apoyo'.

Su comentario, al parecer, divirtió al empresario que soltó una seca carcajada.

-Eres más ingenuo de lo que creí- acomodó el costoso cigarro que fumaba en el cenicero a su derecha. –Esto es política, no un cuento de hadas.

-Na-Naruto… ya vámonos- susurró su esposa, las primeras palabras que había pronunciado en toda la noche.

-Estás de último lugar en las encuestas, tus oportunidades de llegar siquiera a preliminares son inexistentes – recalcó el hombre con malicia. -Los últimos cuatro Hokages han utilizado los servicios de mi familia para organizar su campaña, pero eso seguro ya tú lo sabes.

Quería borrarle la sonrisa arrogante de la cara. Ni su apellido, ni su poder, ni su dinero le daban el derecho de tratar a otro ser humano así.

Obedeciendo a su esposa, se puso de pie con ella, que como siempre, lo seguía a todo. Eran un equipo.

-La respuesta es no- mano en mano, Hinata y él caminaron hasta la puerta. Nuevamente la voz fría del Uchiha resonó en la habitación.

-Una sola noche, y tu sueño de toda la vida se verá realizado- las palabras lo calaron hasta su centro, no podía creer que lo estuviese sugiriendo de nuevo. –Es prácticamente un regalo.

-Mi esposa no está a la venta – gruñó antes de salir del recinto.

§§§

-Estás pensando en eso- acusó Hinata esa noche, en la privacidad de su habitación.

Naruto se removió incómodo debajo de las sábanas.

–Claro que lo estoy haciendo. ¿Puedes creer el nervio de ese tipo?

-No- ella no era tonta, sabía que lo que le molestaba era otra cosa. -Lo estás considerando.

Su esposo se sentó abruptamente, recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?! Yo jamás…

-Shh…está bien- lo tranquilizó poniendo su suave mano sobre su pecho. –Sí tú de verdad lo quieres, lo haré… es tu sueño después de todo.

Sí alguien podía convertir a su esposo en Hokage, ese era Sasuke Uchiha, reconocido monstruo político. En su corta carrera, ya había superado a su padre y hermano, ganándole a dos de sus clientes la posición de líder de la nación. En total, los Uchiha habían puesto a cuatro candidatos en la oficina de Hokage.

Ella sabía que su esposo no tendría mejor oportunidad que ésta.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos. Sus celos realmente la hirieron.

-Por supuesto que no… pero lo haría por ti- sus palabras estaban cargadas de honestidad, y a Naruto se le apretó el corazón. Tanto lo amaba ella así. –Es sólo mi cuerpo, y es sólo una noche.

El rubio inhaló profundamente. Su esposa tenía un punto. Él era el dueño de su corazón, y nada cambiaría eso. Aún así, la idea de usarla como sí fuese un medio de pago seguía sin sentarle bien.

Pero, toda su vida había soñado con ser Hokage… Sería sólo una noche…

-Nunca hablaremos de lo que pasé esa noche – su decisión llegó después de lo que parecieron horas de cavilaciones morales dentro de su cabeza. Su afirmativa insinuada en la oración que acababa de pronunciar.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con algo de tristeza. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el amor de su vida, pero parte de su ser había esperado no tener que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, había sido ella quien insistió y ahora no podía retroceder en su decisión. Ser Hokage haría a Naruto feliz, y no había nada que ella quería más en el mundo que volver a verlo sonreír.

Su esposo la abrazó por detrás. Los dedos de sus manos entrelazándose con los de ella sobre su estómago. Por un par de segundos Naruto recorrió con su pulgar el sencillo anillo de compromiso y la delgada banda de matrimonio en la mano izquierda de su mujer.

Ella merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle. Cuando fuese Hokage, eso cambiaría. Ella lo tendría todo.

* * *

 **¡Por favor no me acribillen! Soy nueva a esta pareja. Nunca había escrito un NaruHina, y como la amante de los triángulos amorosos que soy tuve que hacerlo un NaruHinaSasu jajaja**

 **En caso de que no lo hubiesen notado ya… este fic está inspirado por la película de Demi Moore y Woody Harrelson, Propuesta Indecorosa. Que conste que** _ **inspirado**_ **, y la trama será casi completamente distinta con la excepción de la 'propuesta'.**

 **Pues espero haber capturado su atención. Déjenme saber sí creen que este fic merece continuación o no ;)**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Ambicioso

**Corrupto**

 **Capítulo 1: Ambicioso**

* * *

Konoha está regido por un gobierno democrático, cada cinco años los ciudadanos emiten su voto por el candidato que creen que mejor los representará y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir en las siguientes elecciones. Esto es, por supuesto, en teoría como _debería_ ser.

La realidad era una muy distinta. Cada cinco años las familias más influyentes de Konoha seleccionaban a un, por falta de una mejor palabra, títere. Este títere se convertiría en el Hokage electo por los ciudadanos que ilusamente lo creían su mejor opción, cuando en realidad su campaña era una pantalla y cuyo verdadero objetivo era trabajar para el beneficio de dichas familias.

Claro, una que otra reforma contra el crimen se imponía, un nuevo hospital en un pequeño pueblo se construía, un programa para sustento económico para los de la tercera edad era creado…. Pequeñas cosas que financieramente no significaban nada para los que sostenían el poder, pero que mantenían a las masas contentas, al darles la ilusión de un mejor país.

Mi familia, los Uchiha, prácticamente fundaron Konoha y por ende una significante porción del pastel político está en nuestro plato. Otros de los verdaderos dueños del País del Fuego son los Hyuuga.

Clan del cual Hinata Hyuuga _era_ la heredera hasta antes de casarse con ese idiota y enfurecer a su padre hasta el punto de desheredarla. Sin embargo, todavía había esperanza de restablecer la conexión con su familia. Sí Hinata divorciaba a su esposo, Hiashi Hyuuga reconsideraría aceptarla de vuelta. Pero definitivamente la aceptaría con brazos abiertos al ella no solo dejar a su marido, pero que lo _remplazase_ por un hombre más digno de su linaje.

O sea, alguien como yo.

Históricamente nuestras familias han convivido en la más alta esfera social de Konoha, pero nunca cruzando caminos. Había una distintiva separación de lo que le pertenecía a los Uchiha y lo que le pertenecía a los Hyuuga. Cada clan contento con su ración. Pero, como yo lo veía, ¿por qué limitarse a una mitad cuando puedes tenerlo todo?

La unión de nuestras familias sería transcendental. Ambas potencias combinadas gobernarían Konoha generación tras generación, y ninguna otro clan podría aspirar a la grandeza o poder que tendría el imperio Uchiha-Hyuuga.

Nunca compartí esta visión con mi familia. Sabía que querrían aprovechar la situación y al ser Itachi el primogénito, mi padre lo escogería a él sobre a mí para desposar a la heredera Hyuuga. De haber sido cualquier otra mujer esa decisión no me habría importado tanto, pero al tratarse de _ella_ simplemente no podía permitirlo. Hinata Hyuuga tenía que ser mía.

La primera vez que la vi éramos críos jugando en el club de golf en el que algún torneo que apoyaba alguna caridad vacía se estaba llevando a cabo. Y como era de esperar, dado nuestro apellido, de ahí en adelante nos seguimos viendo involucrados en las mismas actividades sociales, asistimos a la misma escuela privada, concurríamos los mismos lugares…en fin, nuestras vidas han estado entretejidas desde antes de nuestro nacimiento.

En mi niñez y adolescencia nunca pensé en ella como alguien especial: no era precisamente bonita, era increíblemente tímida, y en el colegio siempre andaba con ese par de becados Inuzuka y Aburame. No fue hasta la universidad que mi interés hacía ella emergió.

Para ese entonces ya tenía una mejor noción del mundo real. Entendía que para sustentar nuestro estilo de vida se tiene que ser frío y calculador. Al inicio, veía a Hinata como a un medio para llegar a mi meta. La haría mi esposa para unir nuestras casas, en nuestro círculo no hay cabida para amor y sentimientos, todo es movido por poder y dinero. Tener que soportar ligar mi vida a la de alguien tan insípida como ella era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Igual podría tener una amante, o varias.

Pero a medida que la estudiaba, que la seguía en las sombras para conocer sus gustos y disgustos para conocerla y poder conquistarla, algo más dentro de mí se movió.

Los veinte de verdad le sentaban, y había dejado de ser aquella niña que parecía un niñito para convertirse en una muy hermosa y muy bien proporcionada mujer. Su personalidad dulce y compasiva me hacían pensar que sería la mujer perfecta para llenar esos espacios fríos de mi ser. El deseo de tenerla incrementó.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer mi movida, la cual había planeado por meses, se me adelantó ese huérfano pobretón. Un _mesero_ que asistía a la universidad comunitaria. No creí que lo suyo fuese a durar mucho tiempo. Tal y como su amistad con Inuzuka y Aburame había marchitado después de nuestra graduación. Las personas de nuestra clase y las otras de clases más bajas jamás podrán establecer verdaderos vínculos fuertes. Suena cruel, pero así es el mundo donde vivimos.

Por eso fui el más sorprendido al enterarme del escándalo que fue su fuga* con el rubio. Sí ella era capaz de renunciar a una vida de lujos y comodidades, de grandeza y poder, o era muy estúpida o el amor que sentía por el Uzumaki era muy grande. Saber que la razón no es la primera es lo que me vuelve loco. Desde ese entonces, no me importó su apellido o su poder… quería su amor. Quiero que ella me ame con la locura que lo ama a él.

Y ahora, gracias a la idiotez de su marido, tengo la oportunidad que tanto he estado esperando para ganármela.

* * *

 ***Fugarse es la traducción que encontré a "elope" que es definido como escapar para casarse en secreto sin la autorización de los padres.**

 **Estoy en completo shock por la reacción hacia este fic, de verdad es un gran halago y logro para cualquier escritor saber que nuestro trabajo ha gustado a tantos.**

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a la persona que comentó que no debo escribir por lo que diga el público, sino porque me gusta hacerlo. Gracias,tus palabras me inspiraron como no tienes idea. Me encanta escribir, y no dejaré de hacerlo porque a otros no les guste. (El cual no es el caso aqui, pero si en otros fics)**

 **Gracias, GRACIAS a cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, darle favorite o follow. Significa mucho para mi. Mil Besos!**

 **Muito obrigada a meus leitores brasileiros também! Beijos até o Brasil.**

 **Y por ahí vi que alguien de Panamá le dio fav al fic, un saludo especial a mi compatriota!**

 **(Perdón por las N/A tan largas! Serán más cortas para la próxima!)**

 **Alessandra**


	3. Inseguros

**Corrupto**

 **Capítulo 2 : Inseguros**

Naruto miró el periódico sin poder creerlo aún. Lo sabía desde hacia un par de horas, pero ver su nombre en la lista de candidatos que habían pasado las elecciones preliminares era surreal. Había pasado de los últimos puestos al top cinco en un par de meses. Sasuke Uchiha seguía disgustándole pero tenía que admitir que era bueno en lo que hacía.

Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras. Giras por todo el país, conferencias de prensa, entrevistas en shows matutinos, sesiones fotográficas, en fin mucha publicidad y poca política. No le gustaba mucho la manera que Uchiha manejaba su agenda, sentía que se había alejado de sus ideales políticos, pero sí lo nombrasen Hokage regresaría a ellos, a ese punto ya no tendría ningún compromiso con Uchiha.

Había sido una verdadera bendición que Hinata lo hubiese acompañado en toda la campaña. De hecho, tenerla a su lado era parte de la estrategia política. Uchiha había dicho que a los votantes les gusta un candidato con el que puedan simpatizar y no hay nada que le guste más al público que un presidente que promueva los valores familiares. Él y su esposa eran el perfecto ejemplo de cómo un Hokage y la Primera Dama debían parecer.

Sí tan sólo su relación fuese todo sonrisas como para las tantas portadas de revista que habían posado. En privado, su matrimonio se estaba derrumbando. Las extenuantes horas que pasaban viajando, las largas jornadas que trabajaban en su promoción, la falta de momentos en la intimidad ya estaban comenzando a poner tensión entre ellos, y por supuesto la nube gris que colgaba sobre sus cabezas cada segundo de cada hora: que al final de la campaña ella tendría que acostarse con Uchiha.

Entre los tres, a través de abogados, habían firmado el acuerdo. Sasuke Uchiha ofrecería sus servicios a Naruto Uzumaki bajo la condición de que sí éste resultaba electo como Hokage, Hinata Uzumaki pasaría una noche con él.

Cuando Naruto firmó el contrato sintió que había entregado su alma al diablo, y estuvo tan cerca de soltar la pluma y destrozar el documento. Pero la mirada de apoyo incondicional que le dedicó su esposa lo animó a seguir. Sí ella estaba de acuerdo con esto, ¿por qué él no?.

Además, cierta parte de él, un pequeño monstruo egoísta y sediento de poder, salió a flote. Él quería ser Hokage, él lo _merecía_. Se había esforzado tanto para llegar a ese punto.

Aún así odiaba la idea de tener que compartirla. Hinata había dicho que sería sólo su cuerpo, pero todo de ella le era precioso y preciado. Creciendo huérfano nunca tuvo algo a lo que llamar suyo. No tuvo familia, ni hogar; las ropas que vestía tampoco eran suyas –pertenecían al orfanato-; en la cama en la que dormía habían dormido muchos otros niños y durmieron más después de su partida. Y así continuó su vida, sin nada que en realidad le perteneciese.

Hasta que llegó ella. Hinata le fue devota desde el momento que lo conoció, a pesar de que él no lo supo en ese entonces. El trabajaba medio tiempo atendiendo mesas en un pequeño restaurante de ramen, el dinero que ganaba ahí le ayudaba a pagar sus cuentas universitarias.

La primera vez que la vio le pareció una de esas chicas snob que se creen más que el resto por tener dinero y una privilegiada posición social. Esta impresión la había basado en que ella había sido incapaz de hacer su pedido cuando él lo preguntó y una de sus amigas tuvo que pedir por ella. _Muy buena para hablar con un pobretón,_ pensó en aquel entonces.

Pero la chica regresó todas las semanas de ese verano al restaurante y él aprendió a verla con ojos diferentes. Era bondadosa, siempre ordenaba dos platos de ramen: uno para ella y otro para el indigente que transitaba aquella calle. Era dulce, sonreía a los niños pequeños y ayudaba a las personas mayores al sostenerles la puerta. Y tampoco le importaba 'el status social', muchas veces venía acompañada de un pelinegro y un castaño que por como vestían y hablaban no pertenecían a su mismo círculo social.

Más tarde cuando la conoció a nivel personal, descubrió que era extremadamente tímida. Que aquella vez no lo había ignorado por desdén, sino por vergüenza. También descubrió que desde ese día, él le había gustado y que esa era su razón por la cual frecuentaba el establecimiento con tanta regularidad.

Cuando ella abandonó toda su vida por estar con él, Naruto supo que jamás encontraría una mujer que lo amase más que ella, y también supo que él nunca sería merecedor de tanto amor, pero prometió que nunca haría algo para perderla. Hinata había sido la primera cosa que pudo llamar propia. Entonces, ¿cómo había puesto su relación en un riesgo así?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Habían dos posibles escenarios: se convertía en Hokage y ella pasaba una noche con Uchiha; perdía las elecciones, pero Hinata seguiría siendo suya. Se repetía que con cualquier resultado saldría ganador, pero entonces ¿por qué se inclinaba más por el primero?

Quizás era porque una parte suya le decía que Hinata jamás podría enamorarse de un tipo como Sasuke, así que era imposible perderla a él. Para ser alguien que creció con una familia y todas las comodidades del mundo a sus pies, era un hombre frío. A Naruto no le sorprendería que fuese incapaz de amar, no con la manera que trataba a sus subordinados, o a él. Hinata ya había huido de un hombre así, su padre, no había manera que caería por el Uchiha.

Pero a la vez, Sasuke podría ofrecerle la vida de lujos a la que ella había renunciado. Hinata no era superficial o materialista, pero ella había crecido conociendo esas comodidades y considerándolas normales. Incluso aunque se convirtiese en Hokage, jamás sería poseedor de una fortuna como la de los Uchiha. Y lo que más le causaba inseguridad es que ella también estaba consciente de ese hecho.

§§§

Odiaba admitirlo pero era fácil trabajar con Uzumaki. El rubio tenía la historia perfecta: _huérfano superado que quiere acabar con las inequidades de Konoha._ Las masas lo amaban. La única razón por la que él no se había destacado antes como candidato era por su falta de recursos monetarios, sin dinero no puedes darte conocer, y sí no te conocen, nadie votara por ti.

Que el público lo favoreciese hacía de su trabaja más fácil. Pero no podía evitar sentirse amenazado por la persona que era Naruto Uzumaki. Podía ser un estúpido que había ofrecido a su esposa como token, pero a medida que trabaja con él iba descubriendo el por qué Hinata se había enamorado del rubio. Uzumaki era todo lo que él, Sasuke Uchiha, no era. Tenía una actitud efervescente y demostraba verdadera preocupación por los que lo rodeaban. Por primera vez, comenzó a sentir inseguridad de su plan. Confiaba de que la tendría por una noche, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que podría hacerla suya.

Su padre le había advertido no tomarlo como cliente, pero Sasuke no había escuchado, ¿y qué sí era idealista?. Los de su tipo son los más fáciles de romper, sólo dale un mes en la oficina de Hokage para que tomara una cucharada de lo podrido y corrupto que era el sistema. Eventualmente Uzumaki aceptaría el hecho de que no podría cambiarlo, su actitud se marchitaría y acabaría acatando las implícitas reglas impuestas por el verdadero eje político de Konoha.

No había nada que su padre pudiese decir para convencerlo de lo contrario. No cuando Hinata estaba en juego. No cuando estaba tan cerca de obtenerla. Puede que no tuviese la cálida personalidad del Uzumaki, pero compartía con éste la cualidad de la determinación. No descansaría hasta que ella lo amase, y no le importaba las medidas que tuviese que tomar para lograrlo.

§§§

Fugaku Uchiha pausó el video que se reproducía en la televisión de su oficina. La imagen se congeló en la sonriente cara del candidato que su hijo menor había decidido representar para esas elecciones. Estaba viendo un video que había sido grabado durante una de sus giras en una de las zonas más pobres del país.

Naruto Uzumaki no era nada como los clientes que Sasuke había tenido en el pasado. Comenzando por su edad, el rubio estaba en los primeros años de sus treinta, al igual que su hijo. Era inusual tener un candidato tan joven, pero lo que no tenía en años lo compensaba con otras cualidades.

Era carismático por lo que tenía un gran nivel de aprobación del público, Sasuke podía ver esto como una ventaja, pero él lo consideraba un peligro. Este tal Uzumaki no le terminaba de convencer, había algo en él que le decía que sería difícil de controlar. Y ese algo era su idealismo. La honestidad con la que el joven se expresaba era verdadera, poseía un carácter puro del cual la mayoría de los políticos carecían.

En sus ojos azules brillaba el fuego de la determinación, y uno podía apreciar que era el tipo de persona que cumplía lo que prometía. Uzumaki velaba por el bienestar de los más necesitados, creía en la justa repartición de los bienes del país, y en igualdad. Sasuke había logrado moderarlo a cierto grado, pero ese tipo de personas eventualmente se vuelven difíciles de controlar. Cuando esto sucede, comienzan a llenarle la cabeza a las masas de ideas de superación, de derechos y libertades sociales. Y eso era algo que su familia y las demás familias dueñas de Konoha no podían permitir.

Lo decía por experiencia.

Muchos años atrás, cuando él era un chiquillo de la edad de su hijo menor, un candidato parecido emergió, agarrándolos a todos desprevenidos. Fugaku había trabajado para su campaña, mas no como organizador principal. El aquel entonces joven candidato venía de una buena familia, no era un clan poderoso como el clan Uchiha, pero al menos era respetable. Por eso fue tan sorprendente cuando él resultó ser un revolucionario. _Idealista._

La gente lo amaba, y todavía lo amaría de no ser por la intervención de el poderoso eje de Konoha para acabarlo. Como no habían podido controlarlo, tuvieron que recurrir a medidas más… _drásticas_. Antes de ese suceso, Fugaku tenía una idea de cuan en serio se toman sus familias el poder sobre Konoha, pero no fue hasta después de lo ocurrido casi treinta años atrás que cayó en cuenta de que no existían límites cuando se trataba de proteger su patrimonio.

Había algo en este nuevo candidato que le recordaba a aquel muchacho emprendedor que había conocido en su juventud. Sí Sasuke no desistía de organizar su campaña, temía que el pasado se repitiese.

— Uzumaki — dijo para sí mismo, mirando fijamente la imagen del mencionado. ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar?

Apagó la pantalla, y abrió un compartimiento escondido dentro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio. Adentro había un sencillo teléfono móvil, uno que no había tocado en años. Marcó el único número grabado en la memoria. Era hora de descubrir quién era Naruto Uzumaki en realidad.

* * *

 _(N d A)_

 _GRACIAS por leer, reviews, favorites y follows. Son los mejores lectores que una ficker podria pedir, me dan muchos animos!_

 _He estado evitando esta pregunta: '¿naruhina o sasuhina?'. No lo sé aún, falta mucho para el final. con certeza puedo decir que no será naruhinasasu, de la manera que se planteó la historia no hay cabida para un final en que los tres vivan felices juntitos._

 _Pero me estoy inclinando a escribir dos finales, por naturaleza soy indecisa y ambas parejas me encantan. Lo ideal para mi sería un final naruhina y otro sasuhina, no sé si esto les moleste pero mi corazoncito sufriría menos así ;)_

 _¡Tengan felices fiestas! Les mando todos mis mejores deseos,_

 _Alessandra_


End file.
